


The Choice

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Ruth White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek chooses their holiday in a traditional manner.</p><p>Written by Ruth White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

Title: The Choice  
Author: Ruth White  
Words: 451  
Fandom: TOS

Rating: G

 

Summary: Sarek chooses their holiday in a traditional manner.

Disclaimer: The characters of Sarek and Amanda belong to Paramount; I, alas, can only borrow them.

 

"Amanda, it is illogical." Sarek frowned slightly, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Yes, but it is a system that works. You must admit you did enjoy the trip to Risa." Amanda smiled up at him as she spread the star chart out onto the table.

"True," Sarek agreed reluctantly. "It is still not the most logical way of deciding a vacation spot."

"Sarek," she sighed. "If we went about it in the 'logical' way, half the holiday would be wasted on discussion."

"That only occurred the first year we were married," Sarek reminded her.

"Which is why I came up with this way." Amanda handed him the little yellow counter. "Now, close your eyes. It's your turn this year."

Sarek did as he was bid. He felt her turning him around three times, during which she guided him slightly to one side. Sarek conjured up an image of the chart in his mind's eye. In spite of her subtle attempt to throw him off, Sarek knew exactly where he was in relation to the chart. The gentle rustle of paper behind him brought him up short. She had moved the map!

Now, he had no idea where the counter was going to land. He disliked leaving the choice purely to chance. It simply was not logical. He had planned on his own internal map to guide him, but Amanda had neatly sabotaged that.

Sarek considered some of the random places they had chosen over the years and shuddered inwardly. Amanda might have enjoyed summer on Aesgard but he had only narrowly escaped frostbite. Conversely, he'd found Dante pleasantly warm while Amanda had nearly perished from heatstroke.

So how was he to choose? Then triumph surged through him as the answer presented itself to him. He flipped the counter, tossing it high into the air over his shoulder. He turned and watched the yellow disc sail through the air, spinning end over end to miss the table entirely and land on the floor.

"Oh you missed!" Amanda exclaimed. "You'll have to throw again."

"On the contrary, aduna, that would be against the rules. The choice has been made," Sarek responded levelly, a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth.

"But, it didn't hit anything," Amanda said, giving him a puzzled frown.

"The rules state that, whatever planet the counter lands on is the one chosen for our holiday," Sarek stated as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "This year, we stay at home."

Amanda smiled as she lifted her face up to be kissed. "See, I told you it was the best way."

As he obliged her, Sarek found himself in total agreement.


End file.
